New Coming Talent
by RileyUKnoWho.Rox
Summary: Modern Day. Katniss has many talents and she wants to show them to the world. When she gets accepted into her dream college she wants to discover new things along the way. Like friends, new talents, boys,culture, and boys! Sorry it isn't a very good summary but the story is A LOT better. comment(nicely).And Enjoy. :D
1. Acceptance Letter

**A/N Hi! This is my new and first story so don't judge me. Anyways please rate, comment, and all that other stuff. And to you great authors out there plzzzzzzz leave a helpful comment so I can improve what needs to be improved in this story. Anyways READ AWAY!**

**Chapter 1: Acceptance Letter**

**Katniss POV. **

I walk into the kitchen humming a tune I made up. Heading to the fridge getting out the eggs, bacon, and toast. Then I get out the toaster and a pan. As I put the pan on the stove I hear someone coming down the stairs. I turn and see that it's my mom.

"Morning mom." I greet with no emotion.

"Morning Katniss." She greets the same way.

She walks outside with a robe on and comes back with the mail. I put the bacon in the skillet and the toast in the toaster. One day I should make cupcakes for breakfast now that would be an awesome way to wake up.

"Katniss you have mail." I turn around and look where she sat the letter down on the counter. As I pick it up I realize that it`s that performing arts school, Tanner University (made that up), I applied for. Now my hand is shaking because of how nervous I was.

When I started opening it I heard my little sister, Primrose or Prim, coming down the stairs. She immediately sat down next to our mom when she saw me with the letter in my hands. I sighed and went back to opening the letter and soon enough it was open. I unfolded the paper and started reading. When I was done I put the letter down and looked up at my mom and Prim to see them with confused and worried eyes.

"I got in." I smiled. Prim jumped up and hugged me saying "OMG! I'm so happy for you!" and I started laughing and hugging prim while my mom watched us. She congratulated me and went upstairs.

"Let's finish making breakfast little duck."

"Yay eggs!" she said skipping over to the stove. We talked about TU while we ate and how I happy we both were that I got in.

"Let's get to school little duck." I grabbed our plates and put them in the sink leaving a plate for my mom in the microwave. We get our bags from the living room and head outside to my car. Boy am I glad it's the last week of school. I drop prim off at her last week of 9th grade. Pulling up to my school I think.

_Here we go. Again._


	2. Chapter 2: Boy problems and Car Rides

**A/N Sorry it took so long but I have been busy and that took up all my time but I'm not going to bore you with what I have been doing. So from now on I'm going to try and update at least every day if not it will be 3 times a week. Well that's all is needed to say so on with the story now...**

**Chapter 2: Boy problems and Car Rides**

**Katniss POV**

I walk into the school and walk straight to my locker. I get my books out and head to the bathroom seeing as I have some time before class. I look in the mirror and put on lip gloss and a little mascara then checking my outfit. I'm wearing a light blue tank top and an off the shoulder black shirt with jean shorts and black and blue high-tops.

I exit the bathroom and go to my first period class which is my home room. I see my best friends, Madge and Gale, sitting and talking in our regular seats. I go and sit in my seat next to Madge.

"Hey Kat! Did you get the letter today?"

"Yes and... I got in!"

"OMG Yay!"

People stares at Madge like she was crazy.

"Hey! Mind your own business will ya!"

Gale and I started laughing when everyone turned around. Making a few turn back around.

"Anyways, now we get to go to the same school!" she jumped up and down in her seat. That`s Madge for you. The teacher walks in and we start class.

**In Lunch**

I walk to the cafeteria and pay for lunch and find Gale sitting at a secluded table reading a book.

"What ya reading?" I sit and start eating my French fries. He looks up just noticing me. "Oh uhh, The Outsiders, we have a book report to do and I wanted to get a head start." I just nod and wait till Madge comes through the cafeteria doors.

All through lunch we eat and talk about how we were going to spend our summer getting ready for TU. If we were going to be roommates or not and other things like what sports we could do. Or what kind of boys will be there ;)

We finish lunch and gale immediately leaves without so much of a goodbye.

"What`s got his panties in a pickle." I ask as we walk to her locker. "I don`t know he`s been PMSing since 3rd period." "Oh."

She leaves for her class while I walk to my locker and it`s almost deserted down this hallway. I get out my gym clothes.

"Hello there hot stuff." He whispers from behind me. I know who it is before I turn around.

"What do you want Brutus?"

"You know what I want"

"Ugh. HOW many times do I have to say this before you get it into your pickle brain? ` .You."

"Whatever. I`ll claim what`s mine one day." He smirks at me before walking off. _Cue Eye roll. _I think while walking the opposite way to gym class.

**End of School**

As soon as the bell rings I walk to my locker then out to my car. I put on some music as I pick up Prim.

"How was school?" I say on the way home.

"Boring as usual." She sighs

"Hey are you ok?"

"No."

"Well what`s wrong?"

"Well you see there`s this guy…" she trail`s off. Now I get it.

"Oh ok I see. So what`s the problem." I pull into our driveway and turn the car off and put all my attention on prim.

"He told me that he liked me and I like him to but every time I see him he`s flirting with another girl or he has a new girlfriend every week." She looks down sadly. I pout at her and then I start chuckling. "Hey! What`s so funny."

"You! Can`t you not see what he`s trying to do."

We get out the car with me smiling and her pouting. Once we go inside we sit on the couch. I listen to see if I could hear my mom. Guess she`s not home.

"Ok so back to what we were talking about. Prim he is just trying to get you jealous."

"Really?"

"Yup! Now let`s get some ice cream and watch TV." I make popcorn and we watch Victorious for about 20 minutes when the house phone rings. "I got it." I go to the kitchen and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Ms. Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yes. May I ask who`s calling?"

"I am Tanya Smith and I am the administrator for TU and I was calling to see if you got our letter."

"Yes I did."

"Well I would like to inform you that there will be a plane going to Chicago and back to L.A in two weeks and if you will be boarding that plane?"

"Oh. Yes ma`am I will."

"Ok then your name will be on the list. We`ll see you in two and a half weeks."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

"Good bye Ms. Everdeen."

I hang up and walk to the living room (like a boss). I tell prim the conversation we had and we both screamed and jumped up and down like maniacs. That`s when my mom decided to walk in.

"Uhh. What`s going on in here." She suspiciously.

"Erm…Well today I got a call from TU and there is a plane coming in 2 weeks to take people to L.A to the school."

"Oh. Is it really two weeks." I nod slowly and look down. Well I didn`t think she would be this sad. She just leaves for her room after a minute.

Me and Prim go to my room and start packing most of things in my room not including my clothes. When we were done we went our separate ways. I took a shower and went to bed listening to music.

**Two Weeks Later**

I zipped up my last bag putting it by the front door. I fall onto the couch with a sigh a soon as the doorbell rings. "UGH!"

I walk to the door and yank it open. "What!?" I say out of frustration.

"Well we`re happy to see you too." a male voice says.

"Oh sorry. Hey guys." I let them in and we back to the couch.

"So anything else you need help with?" Madge asks. Her and Gale had been coming over every day since I told them the news and I have been going to Madge`s house to help her since she`s going to, but we finished her packing yesterday.

"Nope just finished the last box." I say getting excited. Tomorrow at 8 o`clock we are supposed to board the plane. So I wanted to spend the rest of my day with my family and friends.

"Well I am going to go change then we can leave" I walk to my bathroom to and pull clothes out the bag of clothes I am going to be wearing here and on the plane.

I put on a blue sweater with sleeves that stop at my elbows. Some black skinny jeans with a pair of blue high-top converse. I pull back my wavy dark brown hair and put on a black headband. For make-up I only put on a little mascara, eyeliner, and lip-gloss. I grab my hunting jacket and walk back down stairs.

"Ready." I announce walking into the living room.

"Well let`s go." We get into gale`s car and go to his house. When we get there I hug his mom, two brothers and little baby sister. We just sit around talking about different things like school, food, puppies and other random things. After spending time with them we meet up with my mom and prim at the Hob, a little diner we like to go to. They have the best cheesecake in town. It`s awesome!

When lunch is done we go back to Madge's house since she`s rich cause her father owns the biggest company in Chicago.

We spend our time talking, laughing playing video games, and snacking. In about 2 hours we are ready to leave for the airport.

"Leggo my eggo." They both face palm at my lame joke. I chuckle at them.

I get into the while Madge and Gale sit in the front. Gale turns on the radio before deriving away. I and Madge look at each other when we hear what song is on. We both put on our Ray-Bans and let down our windows dramatically while Gale looks at us curiously.

"I WANNA SCREAM AND SHOUT AND LET IT ALL OUT, AND SCREAM AND THE SHOUT AND LET IT OUT, SAYING OHHHH WEEEE OHHHH WEEEE OH WE OH!" We scream out the windows of the car as people look at us crazy. Gale is giving us the 'DaFuq' look.

"Yeah we cray-cray! So what?" we both say to Gale. He just shakes his head and looks back at the road.

We sing the song the rest of the way to my house to get my bags since Madge got hers before we left. We get there and as I enter my room and look at the clock I realize that we have ten minutes to get to the airport. I run into my room as I strip off my clothes. I manage to not trip as I enter my closet. I put on a comfy shirt that says YOLO with a smiley face that has a mustache in the first O and some gray baggy sweatpants. I grab some black high-tops out my bag run downstairs to get my suitcases. When I get downstairs I see Madge and Gale putting my bags in the car.

"Oh My Gosh thank you soooo much."

"Yeah yeah we know you love us." Madge smiled at me.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I grabbed the last bag and loaded it next to me in the car. We got in and zoomed to the airport. I put my hair in a braid and got out my IPhone and listened to music till we got to the airport.

When we got there we had to hurry and get inside since we had like 6 minutes. We sat down closes to the area where we will be boarding the plane.

"Wooh." Gale says as he slumps down in his seat. Madge and I giggle as he dramatically wipes his brow like he was actually sweating.

When we hear the lady over the intercom call our flight we stand up in a circle not knowing what to do our say.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Gale starts.

"I guess it is." I say sadly.

"Guys stop being such downers we are going to see each other again I promise." She put her both of her hands out crossing them over towards us. We all smiled and grabbed each other's hands then turned around so that we were all facing out in a circle. We laughed and hugged each other.

"I`m going to miss you guys." Gale said sadly. Letting go we heard the lady`s voice again saying that we needed to board the plane now. Me and Madge grabbed our bags, hugged Gale one last time and entered the plane.

_The start of the rest of our lives begins here._

**A/N sorry I know the begging is boring and I don`t have any idea`s so I was thinking about deleting this story. Anyways comment if you have idea`s for other stories. Thx and BAI my little pickle-heads!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heyo sorry yesterday my computer messed up so I had to update today. But anyways I'm writing a story about Maximum Ride because i might delete my other one so if ya have any ideas please leave a comment. Onto the story...

Chapter 3: Blue Eyes and Bathrooms

Katniss POV

I look around on the plane and see it full of teenagers. Well atleast I know I'm on the right plane. Man ... Now I'm hungry. Looking up I see a call button and press it once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Five ti-

"May I help you." a lady walks up and says in an irritated tone. Well then. It's not my fault I like buttons.

I smile sweetly at her and asks her if I can get some food. She hands me a menu and walks away. Hehe She mad bro!

Anyways I look at the menu with excitement in my eyes and find exactly what I'm looking for.

"What ya looking at?" Madge ask from beside me. She got the window seat.

"Menu."

"Ohhh! Food yay!"

I pass her the menu and she looks at what I was looking at. We both smile and I press he call button... About 5 times.

"What!?" the same lady ask standing in the row looking down at us.

"Can we please have two Bacon Tacos with a side of fried pickles and strawberry lemonade." I smile at the end while she looks at us like we Cray-cray. Yeah we cray-cray get over it.

"Umm. Sure." she stalks off looking at us weirdly.

"So. Aren't you excited." Madge ask turning towards me.

"Of course I am. This is like the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."

"Yeah me too. So about that bet..." she trails off.

"Ugh Madge do we really have to talk about this!"

"Yes we do."

A few days after we found out about me getting into the school me and Madge made a bet saying that whoever lost their virginity first wins meaning that the loser has to take them somewhere of their choice and buy them whatever they want. I couldn't turn it down because I can get something out of this like... Ice cream. I would love I win me some ice cream.

"Here's your food." the lady says dryly.

"Thank ya m'am." I use my country accent .

-Carrol the line-does not like toothpicks- After about 4 drinks I get up to use the restroom. I hurry there kinda of scared to be standing on the plane.

Before I enter I hear sounds. Ya know the kind of sounds I mean. But if ya don't, I hear two people having fun and moving around. Now if ya still don't understand what I mean by now your just out of luck. Anyways I debate wether or not I should enter and interrupt the people or if I should just walk back to my seat (like a boss) like nothing ever happened. J make my choice as I enter the bathroom.

When I open the door it immediately goes silent as they turn around to look at me as I lean on the door with my arms crossed and I smirk at them.

The boy has curly blonde hair that any girl would want to run their hands through including me and the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. Like the ocean. When I look into them I immediately melt just by looking at him. He also has a nice muscular build and seems tall which is a plus. He looks like a god even when he's wearing a t-shirts and sweat pants.

The girl has blonde hair and blue eyes also but hers aren't as intriguing as his. Hers are dull but has something behind them saying that she devious or something.

"Well hello there." I say looking at both of them.

"What do you want?" the girl wines in a very ugly and squeaky voice.

"Umm well it is the restroom so what do ya think i want."I say back letting a little attitude seek in at the end.

"Well as you see we were kind of busy so you can just leave us." she smiles sickly sweet at me. And now j feel like throwing up.

"Let's just let her pee babe. C'mon." he says in the sexiest voice on earth. Part of my brain is wishing I could have my way with him.

"Ugh. Fine but we're coming back later." she glares at me and walks out.

"Sorry bout her." he says leaving and shutting the door behind him. I can't believe I'm saying this but, HE SMILED AT ME!

Ok I'm done. Now time to do my business.

- Carrol the line-loves hats-

I walk out and go straight to my seat seeing the bimbo and blue eyes sitting behind me and Madge. I sit down and tell Madge to look back. I giggle as her eyes widen at the sight of him.

"Hottie!" she mouths.

"Ikr!" I say aloud.

She starts to smile deviously and I start leaning back looking at her crazily.

"What are you thinking Madge?" I'm getting scared that she has an idea. She just giggles. Oh god.

She kneels in her seat and faces toward the seats behind us.

"Hi." she seriously crazy. I groan and slouch down in my seat.

"Hi." I hear him reply. I immediately sit up. Damn his sexy voice. Face palm.

"I'm Madge and down here is my best friend katniss. Kat get up." she tells me. Mentally groaning I mimic her position. He is directly behind me making the bimbo sit behind Madge.

"Hi." I slightly smile. Why is she making me do this?! I can feel myself blush as I catch his eye.

"Hi. I'm Peeta and this is Uhhh." we stare at each other lost in each others eyes until cuts us off.

"Glimmer. I'm Glimmer." we'll she seems pissed. "Oh yea glimmer." he finally says. Hehe he forgot her name.

"Anyways we just wanted to say hi and that Katniss here thinks that your very cute." she sits down as I gape at her. How could she do that.

"Damn you, Madge." I sit back down hurriedly. After five minutes of silence j hear glimmer whisper yelling. WTF kind of name is that. What were your parents thinking. Maybe they hate her...hehe.

The intercom comes on and I hear a man say "We will be landing in approximately 3hours."

Ugh! U can't wait till we land.

Well gotta use my time widely. Meaning music.


	4. Chapter 4: The BathroomAgain

A/N Hey my updates will take longer because I'm using an IPhone but anyways this chapter they will finally get to the school but in the next chapter you will meet more characters and see their talents. Their is also a new POV in this chapter!

Chapter 4: The Bathroom...Again.

Katniss POV

I feel someone shaking me and saying wake up. So I open my eyes and see Madge really up close to my face.

"Woah. Madge back up ." I push her down jn her seat.

Wait a second when did I fall asleep. Oh well.

"C'mon we have to get ready to get off the plane we're landing."

I nod and pack all my belongings in my bag I carried with me.

*Skip*

Once we are off the plane we all go get our other bags. Then we get directed to an area where a funny looking woman talks to us about...stuff. I don't really know I just tune her out.

Finally we get on a bus that will take us to the school. Apparently we are sitting the same way we did on the plane. So when I am heading to my seat I see Peeta looking at me and when I catch him I wink making him blush. I giggling making Madge look at me funny. Then of course Glimmer starts glaring at me. Whatever.

I sit down and get bored so I pull out my IPhone 5 and listen to music.

I was about to fall asleep when I feel something hit the back of my chair. I look over the seat and see Peeta smirking at me.

Peeta POV

I see Glimmer has falling asleep so i take my chance. I kick her seat seeing if she will answer or not. When she did I couldn't help but smirk at her. I made a sign that said 'Meet me in the bathroom' so u hold it up and see her read it. Confusion is all over her face, but I just get up and quietly go to the restroom seeing most of the people are asleep on the bus.

I enter the bathroom and wait five minutes figuring that's what she would do. She enters right on time.

"Peeta." she whispers in a cute little voice.

"Yeah." her head peaks around the bathroom door. " ." Awwwww she's blushing.

"Hey." I say in my sexy voice. Yeah that's right I have a sexy voice.

"Soo. Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Well you sure are straight to the point." I chuckle...my sexy chuckle.

"Yeah." we'll someone has an attitude. That's cute.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say sorry about the way Glimmer was acting." Yeah i'm nice get over it people.

"Oh. That's fine." she waves it off as if it was nothing. "Nothing I can't handle." she smirks.

"Well don't you seem full of yourself." I sarcastically smile.

"Eh." she responds.

Then she just leaves. Well then. Wasn't that nice(note the sarcasm).

A/N I'm so sorry but his was just a filler chapter cause right bow ow I'm having writes block. So I'll update...just don't know when...-_-bye.

Review rate and all that good stuff...


	5. Chapter 5: Authors Note

Authors Note:

Sorry this isn't a chapter. I will NOT be updating for a while. Not only because I have writers block but also because I have family stuff going on right now. Yeah... My next update will probably be some time this week hopefully. So thx all my readers I shall now call you my little pickleheads. If you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me i really need your ideas. Well now I will let you go. Bye pickleheads and tell the pickle queen (that's me) your ideas. Bye bye!


End file.
